Oil and natural gas production often involves the drilling of a wellbore or wellbores into a hydrocarbon bearing formation, sometimes referred to as a reservoir. Depending on the application, the drill string may incorporate various seismic tools to aid in the accumulation of knowledge regarding the surrounding hydrocarbon bearing formation. The seismic tools may comprise seismic sources to output seismic signals into the surrounding formation and also seismic sensors, e.g. geophones, to detect signals reflected back to the seismic sensors. In drilling applications, seismic logging-while-drilling applications are useful for obtaining data on the reservoir during the drilling operation.